jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Pamiętnik Córki Wodza
Kontynuacja Pamiętnik Wodza (http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gabu21/Pamiętnik_wodza) Rozdział 1 - To słodkie, gdy ktoś wie o tobie nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły... (Astrid) Nie spałam całą noc. Bjorn co chwilę się budził i płakał. Czkawka ma bardzo twardy sen. Nie miałam nic przeciwko temu, że ani razu się nie obudził, ale wolałabym nie przeżywać takiej nocy raz jeszcze. Aria jakby wyczuwając, że chcę sobie odpocząć zeszła po cichu na dół. Zamknęłam przyjemnie oczy niemal od razu zasypiając. Czkawka powoli wstał. Usłyszałam tylko jak cicho zamyka drzwi. Modliłam się by mój synek również zasnął na więcej niż godzinę. Niestety to nie było mi dane. Musiałam wstać. Zeszłam z małym na dół. Mój mąż widząc mnie podszedł do mnie i wziął ode mnie dziecko. Nalał mleka do butelki i usiadł przy stole podając flaszkę małemu. Uśmiechnęłam się. Sama zrobiłam sobie herbatę i zajęłaś miejsce obok. - Nie ma lekko - powiedział Czkawka zaczynając rozmowę. - Dobrze ci się w nocy śpi? - zapytałam patrząc na synka. - Wyśmienicie - zaśmiał się. - Naprawdę bardzo zabawne. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadła Alice z krzykiem. Znając życie Bjorn się obudził, zaczął płakać, ale to Czkawka poszedł z nim na górę. - Oświadczył się! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Przytuliłam ją. Aria poszła na dwór. - Kiedy? - Co kiedy? - zapytała. - No ślub. - Wiesz, ja właśnie w tej sprawie. Muszę z wami o tym porozmawiać. - Zaczekaj - powiedziałam i ruszyłam na górę. Weszłam do sypialnie ujrzałam uroczą scenę troskliwego tatusia. Usypiał synka, ale niestety miałam ją przerwać. Wypjaśniłam mu dytuację i zostawiajc śpiące dziecko zeszliśmy wspólnie na dół. - No to możemy pgadać - odoarłam siądając przy stole obok Czkawki, na przeciwko Alice. - No więc chciałabym wszystko omówić i załatwić jak najszybciej. - Bla, bla, bla i tak dalej. Słuchaliśmy jej jeszcze z pół godziny w końcu dała nam dojść do głosu. Wszystko razem omówiliśmy. Trochę zapisaliśmy i gdy tylko Alice wyszła wypuściłam ciężko powietrze z ust i oparłam sie o ramię męża. - Nie wiedziałam, że ustalenie ślubu jest tak męczące - wyszeptałam. - Tak, a tym bardziej ślubu Alice - powiedział i wstał. Popatrzyłam na niego z obrażoną miną. - No co? - Ty wiesz co. Gdzie idziesz? - zapytałam i wstałam by go przytulić. - Do pracy - rzucił szybko. - Czkawka! - walnęłam go w ramię. - Żartuję, chodź ze mną, polecimy gdzieś. - No dobra, dobra, a dzieci? - zapytałam wskakując mu na plecy. Złapał mnie, podtrzymując, a ja położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu i przytuliłam do siebie. - A tam dzieci. Dziećmi się ktoś zajmie. Na przykład ... - zamyślił się. - Na przykład? - schyliłam głowę by popatrzeć mu w oczy. - Na przykład ... yyy... Moja matka! Chodź. Zeszłam z niego. Pobiegł szybko do Valki i przybiegł z powrotem z uśmiechem. - Mama idzie, a my lecimy. Wyszłam uśmiechnięta z domu i przyszykowałam Wichurkę do lotu, ale oczywiście pan Czkawka miał już wszystko obmyślone i porwał mnie na Szczerbatka. Przytuliłam się do niego. Siedział za mną. Przytulił mnie i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Było tak bardzo romantycznie chociaż było coś koło południa to bardzo mi się podobało. Czkawka nagle zawiązał mi czymś oczy. - Ej ej ej, a to co? - Niespodzianka. Odkąd on się taki zrobił? Nie znam go czy co? Dobra ciemność i tyle. Wylądowaliśmy. Poczułam jakiś przyjemny zapach. Czkawka wziął mnie na ręce i przez chwile gdzieś niósł. - A nie mogę iść sama? - Nie. -Dlaczego? - Bo nie chcę cię później opatrywać, bo w coś wlazłaś. - W nic nie ... Wlezę. - Powiedziałam i zeskoczyłam z niego. Zaraz... Woda?! - Czkawka? - zapytałam z przestrachem, bo wody to ja miałam po kolana, a było dysyć zimno. Przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz. - Mówiłem, żebyś została. Zniszczysz niespodziankę. - Jeśli tą niespodzinką miało być wrzucenie mnie do wody to nie dzięki. - Powiedziałam i poszłam nie co szybciej. - As! - złapał mnie za nogi i przeżucił przez ramię. Opaska ledwo co trzymała się mi na oczach. Wszystko widziałam, ale się nie przyznawałam. Czkawka wreszcie posadził nie na ziemi. Materiał, który miałam na oczach zsunął mi się na szyję. Ściągnęłam ją gdy Czkawka się odwrócił, wstałam i podbiegłam do niego rzucając mu się na szyję. Zaskoczony popatrzył na mnie. Uśmiechnął się. - Wiedziałem, że długo nie wytrzymasz. - A ja wiedziałam, że mnie tu zabierzesz. Byliśmy w pięknej jaskini. Było z niej widać puękne morze. Obok była piękna łąka. Wiedziałam, że tu polecimy, bo najczęściej ja tu uciekałam, a on tu myślał. Nikt przynajmniej nam tu nie przeszkadzał. Pocałowałam go w usta, a on przyciągnął mnie blisko do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek. Wziął mnie na ręce. Dobra nie wiem co chcesz zrobić. Wżucił mnie w kwiaty na łące (nie wiem jak to inaczej mogę opisać). Zaczął łaskotać, a ja? Ja się tak strasznie śmiałam. Dziwię się, że nikt nas tam nie przyłapał. W końcu przestał. Usiedliśmy przytulnej do siebie i zacęliśmt rozmawiać. Okey ze trzy godziny nam zeszło. I tak, tylko rozmawialiśmy, nic więcej. No oprócz pocałunków, ale już nic więcej. Chciałam już wracać do domu, złe on mnie zatrzymał. - Nie podziękujesz? - Za co? - zaczęłam się z nim droczyć. - No za to na przykład - znowu zaczął mnie łaskotać. No ileż można, haha. - A dobra, Czkawka! Przestań! Proszę! - To co! Podziękujesz? - znalazł się nade mną, a ja leżałam pod nim. - Może ... - No i znowu zaczął - Okey! Okey, podziękuję! Pocałowałam go, bardzo ale to bardzo namiętnie. Oczy mu za,śniły. - A może... No wiesz... Zostalibyśmy tu na noc. - Czkawka! Nie możemy ale bardzo bym chciała, dla takiego mężczyzny zawsze. - Zostańmy trochę dłużej. - Zrobił te oczy, Czkawka błagam, nie możemy. Biłam się z myślami. Dobra w końcu zostaliśmy. Ale powiem, że wcale nie było nudno. Zaczęło się od pocałunków, a później ... no i tak dalej. Obudziliśmy się rano. Poszukaliśmy swoich ubrań i wróciliśmy do wioski. Dobra, przywitanie nie było zbyt miłe. - Czkawka, Astrid jesteście wreszcie. Nie było was tyle czasu. Czkawka mówiłeś, że do wieczora max, a ta noc? - zapytała Valka Przecież nie będziemy się jej tłumaczyć. Nic nie mówiąc poszłam po dzieci i wróciłam do domu, a Czkawka jak to Czkawka do pracy. Nie mniej jednak sądzę, że dobrze zrobiliśmy. Rozdział 2 - Łzy nie zawsze muszą oznaczać smutek... (Narrator) Zbliżały się piąte urodziny Arii. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale Czkawka chciał by były wyjątkowe. Były to bowiem pierwsze urodziny dziewczynki w towarzystwie mamy. Astrid z Czkawką mieli więc dużo pracy. Aria niczego się nie spodziewała i taki był plan. Siedziała spokojnie z Valką za domem razem z braciszkiem, którego bardzo kochała i uwielbiała z nim zabawę. (Aria) Siedziałam razem że Szczerabtkiem na łące za domem. Dzisiaj są moje urodziny, ale nikt jeszcze nie złożył mi życzeń oprócz babci. Wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli, a to wcale nie jest miłe. Mamy i taty nie ma już od rana. Słyszałam jak mamusia w nocy płakała. Zeszłam na dół i zauważyłam że siedziała przy kominku, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Poszłam ją przytulić, bardzo ją kocham. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i wyszła na zewnątrz. Nie wiem co robiła, ale ja wróciłam do łóżka. (Czkawka) - As? - zapytałem wchodząc do twierdzy. Od paru godzin nie mogłem znaleźć żony. Jeszcze rano z nią rozmawiałem, a teraz zniknęła mi z oczu. Zauważyłem Heatherę. Miała na rękach Heino - swojego synka. Podeszłem do niej. - Widziałaś gdzieś Astrid? - spytałem głaskając dwuletnie dziecko Sączysmarka. - Od wczoraj z nią nie rozmawiałam - oprała Heathera poprawiając dziecko na rękach. - Coś się stało? - Mam nadzieję, że nie. Jeśli ją znajdziesz to mnie poszukaj, dobra? - Jasne. - Usłyszałem i pobiegłem po Szczerbatka. (Aria) Właśnie robiłam bukiet dla mamy kiedy przyszedł tata. Pobiegłam do niego i złapałam go za nogi. Powoli mnie podniósł i zaniósł do babci. Wzięła mnie na kolana. Tata tylko pocałował mnie w główkę i zaoytał: - Widziałaś gdzieś Astrid? - choć to nie było pytanie skierowane do mnie, szybko odpowiedziałam: - Wczoraj mamusia płakała. - Kiedy? - zapytał. - No wieczorem, a później gdzieś poszła. - Dziękuję ci kochana. - Pocałował mnie i poszedł. Ja wróciłam z babcia do domu, bo chciała położyć Bjorna, no zgoda. Chciałam jeszcze pobyć na dworze, ale poszłam do siebie do pokoju i wyciągnęłam swój rysownik. Narysuję coś dla mamusi. (Astrid) Siedziałam na klifach i patrzyłam na zachodzące słońce. Dzień powoli się kończył i zbliżał wieczór, a ja nawet nie miałam czasu dla własnych dzieci. Niby przygotowywałam razem z Czkawką imprezę z okazji urodzin Arii, ale to przecież nic. Bjorn spędził cały pdzień z Valką i Arią zamiast ze mną. Chciałambym go teraz przytulić, ale nie ruszę się stąd. Dobrze mi tu patrzyć jak słońce zachodzi. Mogę spokojnie pomyśleć. Albo i nie. Usłyszałam za sobą trzepotanie (jak to dziwnie brzmi xD) skrzydeł. Czkawka. Nie usiedział beze mnie długo i przyleciał by przerwać mi tę przyjemną ciszę. Usiadł za mną i objął mnie w talii. - Cześć kochanie. Coś sie stało? - zapytał. - Nie, w porządku - miałam ochotę wstać i na niego nakrzyczeć. Tak bez powodu. Po prostu miałam wszystkiego dość. Wróciło do mnie coś o czym chciałabym zapomnieć. - Nie sądzę. - Co nie sądzisz? - zapytałam patrząc na horyzont. Byłam zmęczona. - Że wszystko w porządku. Znam cię nie od dziś i widzę, że coś cię gryzie. - No dobra nie wytrzymałam. Wyrwałam mu się i wstałam krzycząc w jego stronę. - Masz rację! Nic nie jest w porządku! Wszystko jest do niczego! Ja jestem do niczego! - Co ty mówisz? - podszedł do mnie i przytulił. - Prawdę. - Nie zrozumiał. - Ja wiem co... - Co wiesz? - Ja.... Czkawka nie mogę! Nie dam rady! - Z czym? Możesz mi wszystko wyjaśnić? - Nie, nie teraz. Chcę wracać - powiedziałam bliska łez. - Ale... - Chcę do domu. - Dobrze, chodź. Wróciliśmy. Poszłam przygotować sie na imprezę niespodzinkę dla córeczki. Prezent leżał na komodzie w sypialni. Szybko ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Aria wiedziała tylko tyle, że idziemy na "spacer", kazałam jej się ładnie ubrać. Wyglądała prześliczne. Kolor sukienki podkreślał, jej piękne niebieskie oczy. Bjorn z Czkawką byli już w Twierdzy. Wyszłam z dziewczynką z domu i udałyśmy się w stronę umówionego miejsca tj. Twierdzy. Weszłyśmy, a tam wszyscy krzyknęli "Wszystkiego najlepszego". Nigdy nie zapomnę miny Arii. Totalna radość. Dziewczynka była wniebowzięta. Podbiegła do mnie i Czkawki i pięknie podziękowała. Bardzo się cieszę, że jest szczęśliwa. Gdy zaczęła grać muzyka Czkawka poprosił mnie do tańca, a Aria zaczęła tańczyć z Heino. Choć był jeszcze mały też dobrze się bawił. Bardzo podobało mi się kiedy Aria zatańczyła z Czkawką. Aż nie chce się wieżyć, że on jest takim dobrym tatą, w sumie to było do przewidzenia, jest w końcu bardzo wrażliwy. Gdy impreza troche umilkła wyszłam z twierdzy i stanęłam przed nią patrząc na wioskę. Za mną przyszła Valka. - Czym się martwisz? - zapytała. - Przyszłością. - Każdy się nią martwi. - Ale nie każdy wie co ona przyniesie. Niestety ja jestem tym, który wie. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Szykujmy się na wojnę. Rozdział 3 - Uwielbiam jak mnie denerwujesz Bjorn rośnie bardzo szybko. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczął chodzić i powoli coś tam mówić. Ma dwa latka, a Aria siedem. Czas szybko leci, a my jakby tego nie zauważamy. Wstałam rano wcześniej niż zwykle. Czkawka spał obok, jeszcze nie wyszedł z domu. Szybko, ale bardzo cicho zbiegłam po schodach ubrana. Wzięłam ryby dla Wichurki i napisałam kartkę dla męża. Wybiegłam z domu i zawołałam smoczycę. Wsiadłam na jej grzbiet i poleciałyśmy. Wreszcie mogłam spędzić czas sama. Tak dawno nie miałam chwili dla siebie. *** - Czkawka potrzebujemy pomocy - powiedział Śledzik stojąc rano w drzwiach. As zostawiła kartkę i poleciała, a ja miałem na głowie dwójkę dzieci. Dobrze, że TYLKO dwójkę. - No to mamy mały problem - powiedziałem do niego. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki z kuchni. Przed chwilą zostawiłem tam Arię wraz z Bjornem. Zamknąłem oczy zrezygnowany. Z Arią było inaczej. - Mam na głowie dzieci. - A Astrid? - spytał. Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Zrobiła sobie wolne. - Tatooooo! - usłyszałem. Wszedłem do kuchni, a Śledzik za mną. Bałagan totalny. Dwa słowa to aż za dużo. - Co się stało księżniczko? - zapytałem biorąc na ręce Arię. - To wszystko przez Bjorna. On cały czas płaczę. Nie mogę się nad niczym skupić! - powiedziała z wyżutem patrząc na dwulatka, który siedział na podłodze płakał i rysował po Arii zeszycie. - Spróbuję coś poradzić - powiedziałem. - Czkawka! - ktoś zawołał mnie po imieniu. To Pyskacz. Wpadł do domu. To musiał być dla niego również szok. Bałagan. Jedno dziecko na podłodze, drugie u mnie na rękach. Dosyć niecodzienny widok. - Nie będę przeszkadzał - odparł tylko i wyszedł zostawiając mnie z tym wszystkim samego. - Ja też już pójdę - rzekł Śledzik i podążył w ślad za kowalem. No dzięki. *** - To chyba koniec - otarłem pot z czoła i uśmiechnęłem się sam do siebie. Aria bawiła się z Bjornem w salonie, a ja sprzątałem w kuchni. Nie było aż tak źle. Szczerze współczuję As. Tyle ma cidziennie na głowie, ale widocznie radzi sobie lepiej niż ja. Do domu wpadł Szczerbatek. - Szczerbek - zawołała Aria. Wychyliłem głowę zza drzwi i zobaczyłem, że mam chwilę wytchnienia, gdyż dzieci zajmą się smokiem. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia obok. Na środku stała duża beczka z wodą, a obok cała sterta ubrań (tzw. Pralnia to jest). Westchnęłem cięzko i wziąłem się do pracy. Otworzyłem tylko drzwi, żeby mieć oczy na dzieci. *** Latałam z Wichurką już naprawdę długo. Nie powiem, że nie stęskniłam się za dziećmi i za Czkawką. Fajnie jest tak zrobić sonie dzień wolnego, ale gdyby oni tu ze mną byli byłoby jeszcze lepiej. Wylądowałam na jakiejś pobliskim klifie. Słońce powoli zbiżało się do horyzontu. Nabrałam kurs na Berk. *** - Aria chodź pójdziemy na dwór. - Powiedziałem biorąc na ręce Bjorna i trochę ubrań do powieszenia na powietrzu. - Już idę. - Krzyknęła z góry dziewczynka i po chwili zbiegła trzymając w ręku zeszyt oraz kilka ołówków. - Ooo, będziesz rysować? - zapytałem z czystej ciekawości. - Tak. - Odparła. - Narysuję Wichurkę. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Było bardzo ładnie, słońce chowalo się już za horyzontem. Posadziłem Bjorna na ziemi, a sam zająłem się wieszaniem ubrań na sznurku. Aria usiadła na ławeczce przy małym stoliku i zaczęłam rysować. Mały wstał i chwiejnym krokiem zaczął gonić kolorowego motyla. Uśmiechnęłem się pod nosem na ten widok. Miałem cudowne dzieci. Szczerbatek wpadł na mnie, niemal mnie przewracając. - Szczerbek, co się dzieje? - spytałem. Kazał popatrzeć mi w stronę słońca. Na horyzoncie widać było jakiegoś jedźca na smoku. Astrid. Podeszłem do Arii. Wyszeptałem jej coś na ucho. Miałem pewien pomysł. W tym momencie obok mnie wylądowała Wichura. Z jej grzbietu zeskoczyła jeźdczyni. Podeszła do mnie i chciała pocałować. - Aria chodź - powiedziałem bezuczuciowo i wziąłem synka na ręce. Dziewczynka podążyła za nami. As patrzyła na nas dziwnie. Musiałem uważać by się nie roześmiać. - Ah - westchnęła. - Przepraszam Czkawka. Zatrzymałem się. Stałem do niej tyłem. Postawiłem Bjorna ostrożnie na nogi, on natychwiast pobiegł do mamy. Był z nią bardzo zrzyty. Dałem znak Arii, że również może do niej iść. Ja jednak ruszyłem dalej. Astrid wzięla Bjorna na ręce i zaczęła się śmiać. Podeszła do mnie i zauważyła mój szczery uśmiech. - Jesteś strasnie denerwujący Czkawka. Przestraszyłeś mnie. - Zaśmiała się. - Kiedyś musiałem - pocałowałem ją w czoło i przytuliłem. - A ja? - spytała Aria obrażona. Wziąłem ją na ręce. - No tak zapomniałem o drugiej takiej pannie, którą kocham. - Czkawka? - zapytała As. - Tak? - Czasami mnie mega denerwujesz - wyznała. - No co ty? Ale nie masz nic przeciwko - uśmiechnęłem się tak słodko, że zdziwiłbym się gdyby ona sama się nie uśmiechnęła. - Uwielbiam kiedy to robisz - zaśmiała się szczerze, a ja pocałowałem ją w usta. Rozdział 4 - Dopóki jesteś wszystko ma przyszlość..cz. 1 - Astrid? - krzyknąłem wchodząc do zimnego domu. Nie sądziłem, że As nie zapaliła. Może to też trochę moja wina. Powinienem zostać dzisiaj w domu ze względu na przeziębioną żonę. Usłyszałem ciche kaszlnięcie z salonu. Poszedłem do pomieszczenia. - Kotku? - powiedziałem cicho i lekko ją szturchnęłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że spała. Było już trochę późno. - Co... co się stało? - zapytała zdezorientowana i rozglądnęła się po pokoju. - Hej, spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. Jak się czujesz? - wyszeptałem i usiadłem na kanapie obok niej. Okryłem ją drugim kocem. Dotknęłem dłonią jej czoła. Bardzo ciepłe. Na twarzy miała rumieńce i cała się trzęsła. - W porządku. Przepraszam. Pójdę już. Na pewno jesteś głodny - rzekła i wstała. Spróbowałem ją powstrzymać. Ona jedank nie dała za wygraną i ruszyła do kuchni. Przetarłem oczy i już miałem udać się na górę kiedy usłyszałem jakiś huk dochodzący z kuchni. Szybko przeszłem do pomieszczenia. Podbiegłem do leżącej na ziemi As. Była nieprzytomna. Zaniosłem ją na górę. Dzieci siedziały u nas w sypialni. Aria zrobiła mi przejście. - Co się stało mamusi? - zapytała. Położyłem As na łóżku. - Ma-ma - powiedział cicho Bjorn i podbiegł do nas. - Mama jest zmęczona. Polecę po Gothi. Aria, kochanie zostaniesz z mamą? - zapytałem biorąc na ręce synka z zamiarem zabrania go do babci. - Tak. Tata? - Coś nie tak słonko? - Wróć szybko - powiedziała, a ja tylko się uśmiechnęłem i wyszedłem szybkim krokiem na zewnątrz. Przywołałem Szczerbatka i poleciałem do mamy. Przyjęła mnie, ale ja przekazałem jej tylko Bjorna wyszedłem jak najszybciej. Zbliżała się dziesiąta w nocy. Szybko udałem się do Gothi. Szamanka jeszcze nie spała. Zabrałem ją do nas. Weszła na górę do sypialni. Aria spała obok As. A As jak to As leżała głaskając ją po głowce. Zabrałem córeczkę na ręce i zaniosłem do pokoju. Położyłem ją i przykryłem kołderką. W tym samym czasie Gothi zbadała Astrid i wyszła gdy ja wchodziłem do naszej sypialni. - Czkawka nie jest dobrze - przemówiła kobieta. - Jak źle? - zapytałem. To wszystko moja wina. Jestem beznadziejny. Mogłem... mogłem... Jej pomóc. Ale... ja... ja nie zrobiłem tego. - Musi dużo spać, odpoczywać. Na pewno nie będzie zajmowała się Bjornem. - Powiedziała szamanka i zapytana czy podrzucić ją do domu odparła, że sobie poradzi. Położyłem się obok Astrid, która leżała patrząc mi w oczy. Chciała wstać, ale ostatecznie złapałem ją za rękę i przyciągnęłem z powrotem. - Ej nie ma. Astrid leż - powiedzialem stanowczo. - Ale ja muszę - wymruczała i złapała się za głowę. Usiadła za szybko. Sam usiadłem i wziąłem ją na ręce. Położyłem sobie jak małe dziecko i przytuliłem. Otulona kocem oparta o mnie usnęła. *** Obudziłam się. Leżałam na Czkawce. Byłam okryta paroma kocami, ale i tak było mi zimno. Mój mąż się ruszył i ziewnął głośno. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. - Nie śpisz już? - zapytał. Głupie pytanie. - Tak głośno chrapiesz, że ciężko w takich warunkach spać. - Astriś. Jak się czujesz? - Wstał i zaczął się ubierać. - Dobrze, trochę boli mnie głowa, ale tak to, to chyba w porządku - odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Usiadłam na łóżku, ale on zaraz zmusił mnie do leżenia, delikatnie popychając na poduszkę. - Leżysz, niczym się nie przejmujesz i nie wstajesz dopóki nie przyjdę - powiedział stanowczo, ale z uśmiechem. - Ma się rozumieć, panie Wodzu - zaśmiałam się. - Ej, bez takich - zaczął udawać obrażonego. - Dobrze Astriś? - Bardzo dobrze Czkawuś. *** Wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem się w kierunku kuźni. Nucąc jakąś piosenkę szłem powoli. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą lądowanie jakiegoś smoka. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem przerażonego Sączysmarka. - Czkawka! Jak dobrze... - wysapał i oparł ręce na kolanach zginając się wpół. - O co chodzi? - zapytałem, co nie było potrzebne, bo zaraz po tych słowach przede mną wylądował wielki głaz wystrzelony z katapulty. - Szykować się! - wrzasnąłem na całą wioskę i zmobilizowałem ludzi do walki. Natychmiast pobiegłem w stronę domu matki. Wpadłem do kuchni akurat w momencie kiedy ona karmiła jakąś papką Bjorna. - Ta-ta opa! - powiedziało dziecko i wyciągnęło rączki w moją stronę. - Zabierz go. Zostaliśmy najechani. Uciekajcie - szybko zabrałem dziecko i podałem matce. Ona natomiast wybiegła po czym usłyszałem tylko głos dziecka i sam pobiegłem w stronę naszego domu. Z siłą otwarłem drzwi i pobiegłem na górę. Nie zastałem nikogo. Pomyślałem, że Astrid zapewne zauważyła co się dzieje i zabrała Arię do jaskini, która służyła jako schron w czasie najazdów nieprzyjaciół. Nie wiedziałem jak bardzo się pomyliłem. Zauważyłem, że na czele stał nie kto inny jak Drago Krwawdoń. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, a wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. W normalnym okresie czasu wszystko byłoby dobrze tylko, że to nie był normalny okres. Smoki składały jaja, co oznaczało, że nie było ich na wyspie. Wyjątkiem był Szczerbatek, który był przy mnie. Postawiłem wojsko do ataku. Kątem oka dostrzegłem... Astrid! Co?! Cholera co ona tu robi? Szybkim krokiem podeszłem do niej i pociągnąłem trochę agresywnie za rękę. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem dość ostro. - Szykuję się do walki. To raczej nie powinno cię dziwić - rzuciła obojętnie odwracając głowę i rozglądając się dookoła jakby kogoś szukała. - Trzymaj się blisko mnie - wyszeptałem i odeszłem. - Na pewno - w jej głosie wyczułem sarkazm ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Ruszyliśmy do ataku. Dwa plemienia, dwóch wodzów, tysiące ludzi. Rozpętało się piekło. Utworzyliśmy mur tarcz, nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko tak zmieść wroga z naszych ziem. Byłem pośrodku w pierwszym rzędzie - dosyć bezpieczne miejsce. Zauważyłem Heatherę walczącą z jakimś mężczyzną. Sączysmark widząc to złamał nasz mur chcąc jej pomóc. Zaklnąłem pod nosem czując jak po nodze spływa mi coś lepkiego. Spojrzałem w dół. Rana nie była dosć głęboka, więc zabijałem dalej w nadziei, że nie długo zakończy się to piekło. Kątem oka zauważyłem Astrid zmagającą się z jakimś wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Zacząłem biec w jej stronę rżnąc po drodze ludzkie ciała. Wojownik, z którym walczyła moja żona był coraz bardziej wyraźny, bardzo podobny do Drago. Domyśliłem się, że to jego syn. As upadła od jego silnego ciosu. Podbiegłem do niej jak najszybciej. Na tego wojownika, z którym chwilę temu walczyła ona sama teraz napadł Pyskacz. Zabił go jednym pchnięciem rękojeści miecza w jego pierś. Astrid leżała bezwładnie na ziemi. Podbiegła do niej Hilda - żona Śledzika i podniosła ledwo przytomną dziewczynę. Otarłem łzy i wstałem by znów pochwłonić się w wir walki. Nagle zauważyłem Drago stojącego na podwyższeniu. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli i przerwali na chwilę walkę. - Drodzy przyjaciele - zaczął - mam dla was pewien układ. - Tu popatrzył na mnie. - A szczególnie dla ciebie, wodzu Berk. Otóż rządam od was rozsądku i oddania się pod moje rozkazy, oddanie wyspy oraz jedynej żyjącej Nocnej Furii za ... - wstrzymałem oddech. - Tę dziewczynkę. - Pociągnął jakieś dziecko. Rozpoznałem w nim swoją córeczkę. - Aria! - krzyknąłem i rzuciłem się na Drago lecz powstrzymali mnie jego ludzi i odrzucili jak śmiecia na bok. Dziewczynka miała włosy całe z krwi, twarz obitą i posiniaczoną. Niemal jej nie poznałem. - No więc, co powiesz drogi wodzu? - popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco. - Ja... zawrzyjmy tymczasowy pokój. Muszę wszystko przemyśleć. - Czekam do jutrzejszego poranka, inaczej no cóż... pożegnasz córeczkę - powiedział przykładając Arii sztylet do szyi. Ta popłakała się i krzyknęła, żebym jej nie zostawiał. - Tata! Tata zostań! - krzyki dziecka zostały gdzieś w tle. Za mną, gdy szłem do jaskini by zobaczyć jak dużo mamy rannych. Wszedłem do ciemnego miejsca. Przy ścianie na słomie leżała nieprzytomna lub na wpółprzytomna Astrid. Podeszłem do niej. Spojrzałem na jej zakrwawioną twarz i z przerażeniem poszukałem wzrokiem matki. Bjorn bawił się uśmiechnięty z Hildą i jej dziećmi. Po chwili weszły jakieś kobiety w tym Alice i położyły moją matkę na wolnym miejscu wśród ciężko rannych. Szybko do niej podbiegłem. Kucnęłem i już dłużej nie powstrzymałem łez. Mama była naprawdę w cięzkim stanie. Lekko otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. - Czkawka - wyszeptała prawie bezgłośnie. - Spotkam twojego ojca w Valhalli. - Błagam nie. Mamo - powiedziałem bliski szlochu. - Zawsze będziemy cię wspierać, pamiętaj o tym. Kocham cię synku - powiedziała i zamknęła oczy. Już na zawsze. Spuściłem głowę i odszedłem. Alice stanęła mi na drodze gdy szedłem w stronę Astrid. - Czkawka? - Przykro mi. - Powiedziałem tylko i nie patrząc jej w oczy wyminęłem zszokowaną siostrę. Ta wybiegła ze szlochem. Nie zatrzymywałem jej. To było jej potrzebne. Byłem już blisko As gdy podbiegł do mnie zmęczony Bjorn. Nie miałem czasu się nim zająć dlatego zignorowałem dziecko i udałem się w zamierzonym przez siebie kierunku. - Astrid - wyszeptałem. - Czkawka, prze... przepraszam... cię - odszepnęła z trudem. - Ciiii... nic nie mów, spokojnie. Odpoczywaj - odgarnąłem jej włosy z jej głowy i pocałowałem lekko. - Gdzie Aria? - zapytała jeszcze. - Śpij - powiedziałem i wyszedłem jak najciszej. Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć, a co lepsze wymyślić plan odbicia Arii. Rozdział 5 - Dopóki jesteś wszystko ma przyszłość..cz.2 Siedziałem na klifie. Patrzyłem, myślałem, modliłem się do Odyna o siłę. Był już świt, musiałem podjąć decyzję. Morze biło o klif, zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Spojrzałem w niebo i wyszeptałem: - Wybacz mi. Poszedłem razem z moimi jeźdźcami do obozu Drago. Siedział na "tronie" i obserwował każdy nasz ruch. W oczach zbierały mi się w oczach. Kazałem przyprowadzić moją córkę. Aria rozpłakała się na mój widok i podbiegła do mnie szybko. Kucnąłem przy niej i mocno przytuliłem. - Tato proszę musisz mnie stąd zabrać - zaszlochała. Otarłem swoje łzy i puściłem ją mówiąc cicho: - Kocham cię - odsunąłem ja od siebie. Przyszła jakaś kobieta i zabrała ją. Odwróciłem się, ale i tak słyszałem jej wołanie, czułem jej zapach, widziałem jej cierpienie. Nie mogłem inaczej. Muszę martwić się o cała wyspę, a nie tylko o córkę. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Odeszliśmy, a ludzi Drago zaczęli się zbierać. "Jeszcze zaatakują'' - pomyślałem. Sączysmark popatrzył na mnie ze '' smutkiem. Sam miał dwójkę dzieci i wiem, że mi współczuł. Najbardziej jednak bałem się o Astrid. Minął tydzień, tydzień bez ukochanego dziecka. Astrid była nieprzytomna przez ten czas. Obudziła się. Popatrzyła na mnie i zapytała: - Mógłbyś pomóc mi wstać? - Oczywiście kochanie - odparłem i pomogłem. As ubrała się, a ja zeszedłem na dół. Słyszałem jej kroki na schodach. Siedziałem w kuchni i robiłem jej oraz Bjornowi śniadanie. Nasz synek miał dwa latka i był bardzo ruchliwy, miał to po mamusi oczywiście. Moja żona stanęła obok mnie. - Czkawka... możemy porozmawiać? - spytała, nie popatrzyłem na nią nawet, ale wiedziałem, że była smutna. Skinąłem poważnie głową i wskazałem na drzwi. - Chodźmy się przejść. Bjorn został pod opieką Alice, a my udaliśmy się na spacer. Skierowałem się na klify. Gdy tam dotarliśmy stanąłem nic nie mówiąc, ona pierwsza zaczęła. - Czemu tak się zachowujesz? - Znaczy jak? - zapytałem. - Taki... nieobecny... i gdzie jest... Aria? - Ile jesteś w stanie znieść? - zapytałem beznamiętnie znając tak naprawdę odpowiedź. Astrid była w stanie znieść naprawdę wiele. Nie odpowiedziała. Powiedziałem jej o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. O śmierci mojej matki, o propozycji Drago, o mojej decyzji. - To wszystko moja wina - łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy. - Gdybym... gdybym wtedy uciekała, a nie pchała się tam gdzie nie byłam potrzebna to... Czkawka to wszystko moja wina - przytuliłem ją czując jak bardzo tego potrzebuje. - Cii... spokojnie, to nie jest twoja - powiedziałem wiedząc jak bardzo jej źle. - Zabiłam swoje dziecko - powiedziała cicho. - Ona żyje. Przysięgam ci, ona wróci. - Czkawka... Błagam cię, musimy ją uratować. Obiecaj mi, że polecę z tobą. Stanąłem naprzeciwko niej i położyłem dłonie na jej policzkach. Opuszkami palców otarłem jej łzy. - Są rzeczy, których nigdy nie zmienisz i rzeczy, które zmienisz w każdej porze. - Powiedziałem i zawołałem Szczerbatka. Wskoczyłem na niego i wzniosłem się w górę. - Przepraszam, ale zrobię to sam - krzyknąłem do niej i ruszyłem w stronę, gdzie kilka dni temu odpłynął Drago. - Potrafię zmienić wszystko, nawet twoja decyzję - wyszeptała Astrid w ciszy i ruszyła w stronę wioski. Rozdział 6 - Wolność ponad wszystko Aria siedziała w ciemnym i zimnym lochu. Drodne ciałko oparła o kamienną ścianę, a w rączkach trzymała kawałek czerstwego chleba. Nóżki przyciągnęła do siebie by choć trochę się ogrzać, tak czy inaczej wiedziała, że to nic nie dawało. Na początku próbowała chodzić, by nie przymarznąć do kamienia, ale po kilku dniach nie miała zwyczajnie na to sił. Od tygodnia nie jadla porządnego posiłku, co już zaczynało być widoczne na jej szczupłym ciałku. Włosy dziecka były poplątane oraz brudne, tak jak twarz i ubranie. Jedynie na policzkach nie można było dostrzec sadzy i ziemi, bowiem dziewczynka wciąż płakała. Tęskniła za bratem i rodzicami, za smokami i wyspą, za normalnym życiem. Nie wiedziała, że pomoc jest już w drodze dlatego zamknęła oczy by choć na chwilę pomyśleć o czymś miłym, bowiem dziewczynka śniła tylko piękne sny. Koszmary były jej nie znane. Do drzwi celi podszedł strażnik, obdarzył dziewczynkę hańbiącym spojrzeniem i otworzył ciężkie drzwi. Aria aż podskoczyła kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do środka. Nie wiedziała co ją czeka w tym odrażającym miejscu. Kocham cię - usłyszała w głowie Aria, był to głos jej taty. Momentalnie po policzkach dziewczynki popłynęły nowe łzy. Od Autorki ''' '''Wznawiam bloga Nexty będą pojawiac sie nieregularnie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach